Nightcap
200px |class = Kabloom |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = Mush-Boom |superpowers = More Spore Whirlwind Storm Front |flavor text = He's a fun guy.}} Nightcap is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Nightcap leads and plant cards against the zombies. Nightcap's signature superpower is Mush-Boom, which allows him to summon a Poison Mushroom and automatically do 2 damage to a zombie in its lane. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Mush-Boom - Make a Poison Mushroom. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. **'Other:' ***More Spore ***Whirlwind ***Storm Front *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 10: When Fungi Attack **Zombie Mission 13: Mushroom Mayhem! **Zombie Mission 23: Danger at the Dojo **Zombie Mission 34: Nightcap's Trap * 'Battle Area: '''Dojo Hero description ''He's a fun guy. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Name change: Night Cap → Nightcap Strategies With Just like Dr. Zomboss says when Nightcap is first fought against, you might want to make sure your opponent is defeated quickly, as Nightcap will not fare well in late game. Using mushrooms like Shroom for Two and Punish-Shroom, then buffing them up with, but not limited to, Buff-Shroom, Storm Front, and/or Berry Angry. Pineclone can be used to turn Pair of Pears and Puff-shrooms into much more powerful plants. If certain zombies try to mess up this strategy, freeze or bounce them, since Nightcap is also a Smarty hero. Mush-Boom is also useful for taking down weak zombies and knocking off 3 damage off the zombie hero with Poison Mushroom as well. Late game can be troubling for Nightcap without legendaries or super-rare cards. Nightcap has access to Grapes of Wrath, , Dandy Lion King, , and The Great Zucchini, which can help in the late game due to their effects. Against Against Nightcap, the best strategy is to bring along cards such as Weed Spray and The Chickening, as they can potentially wipe the board of mushrooms. However, be careful when Punish-Shroom is on the field, as it can defeat every zombie on screen or damage your hero by a lot (depending on the amount of mushrooms defeated). Sneaky, Beastly, and Brainy classes may struggle against Nightcap, as they do not have a lot of tools to defeat a rush deck. Gallery Trivia *"Nightcap" is a pun on "Nightcap," a type of headwear used during sleep, and "cap," a common name given to the mushroom pileus. *He is the only mushroom in the series that has limbs (in this case, arms and hands). *According to Dr. Zomboss, Nightcap sleeps with a teddy bear in Mission 33. *Nightcap teaches fighting skills to other plants, as seen in the zombie mission comic "When Fungi Attack!" **He is one of two mushrooms to teach other plants skills. The other is Sea-Shroom. *This is the second mushroom that does not have "mushroom" or "-shroom" in its name. The first was Toadstool. *His pileus is not connected to his body, as seen when he is defeated. *Nightcap, , and are the only plant Heroes that does not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **However, due to his body shape, it is possible that he could be based on Scaredy-shroom. ***Also, Nightcap hides in his scarf when low on health, again similarly to how Scaredy-shroom hides when he feels threatened. ****Nightcap appears to tear up, similar to Scaredy-shroom. *In the last comic strip of "When Fungi Attack," Professor Brainstorm uses a device which has the word "sauté" on it. "Sauté" is actually a method of cooking mushrooms, similar to how the device shocks all the mushrooms. *His battle music is shared with Solar Flare. *His description makes a pun on the word "fungi." *He is the only hero not to make a sound when being attacked. *Nightcap can be seen smiling in the plant mission menu. The only other time he is seen smiling is when 4 or more damage is dealt on the zombie hero or when a plant legendary is played and on his ally and hero packs. *Ironically, Nightcap's battle area, the dojo, depicts daytime in the background, even though his name alludes to night time. *He leads the least amount of female plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plant Heroes